


Finding Love--Neal and Peter's Story

by Fairhaven74



Series: Rough Surfaces Series [2]
Category: NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Neal, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mpreg, Neal is not a Criminal, OOC/Neal Caffrey, Past Rape/Non-con, Postpartum Depression, Referenced Forced Prostitution, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Neal and Peter find love after years apart?  This story is part of my Rough Surfaces Series.  It runs concurrently with Rough Surfaces around chapter twenty in that story.  If you have not read that story this might not make sense.  Pleases heed warnings.  I have marked it as a crossover only because Tony DiNozzo will make some appearances is in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome. Please note that the first part of this chapter is the end of Chapter Twenty in my story Rough Surfaces.
> 
> I did have several readers ask for me to write more Neal/Peter and I had already planned on doing this as a one chapter story, but thought it might work to show Neal and Peter's developing relationship in my other story.

He found Peter outside the restaurant looking just as nervous as Neal. He walked over to him and was surprised to have Peter pull him into a passionate kiss, right on the street. It felt like the kiss would never end; Peter ran his tongue over Neal’s lips encouraging him to open his mouth, when Neal did Peter started to explore Neal’s mouth, before he knew it Neal was moaning wanting more of Peter. Once the kiss ended, Neal rested his head against Peter’s shoulder panting and trying to catch his breath.

“Peter…I…we,” Neal tried to speak, but he was sure his brain had been shorted out.

Peter gave him a smug smile, “It’s alright, sweetheart, nothing you say will change how I feel about you. I…I even tried to look for you after you left, but you seem to have dropped off the radar. When I saw you in that room today, I just knew that we are meant to be together. Are you hungry?”

Neal just shook his head no, trying to catch his breath.

“Good, come on, I’ll take you to my place and we can talk there. If you get hungry we can order in.”

Neal knew he should protest, but all he wanted right now was to have Peter wrapped around him as he told him his story. He knew he would probably end up in Peter’s bed before the night was over, but right now he really didn’t care.

*********

 

Neal was sitting on Peter’s couch waiting for him to return with the promised glass of water. He looked around the rather small apartment noticing several picture frames with Peter and a very attractive brunet woman in them. He started to worry, because in every picture Peter was hugging the woman or kissing her. He wondered if Peter had a wife or girlfriend, if so Neal could not be with Peter. He could not participate in infidelity, no matter how much he might care for Peter.

He had left the couch and headed to one of the pictures; he was studying it, when he felt Peter wrap his arms around him, kissing the back of his neck, “That’s Elizabeth, my ex-wife. We are still close friends, I know that is hard to believe, but she’s sort of my best friend.”

“Oh,” Neal said, putting the picture back. Peter turned him around, so they were facing each other; he looked into Neal’s eyes, “Neal, I was not with Elizabeth when we were…well you know. I would never have taken the assignment if I had been. Neal, what I felt for you back then…Elizabeth and I never had that…I should never have married her, but I thought I would never see you again. I’m so sorry, Neal,” he leaned down and gave Neal a kiss. Neal pulled back before it became too heated, “Peter, we really need to talk.”

“Alright, sweetheart.”

Neal tugged him back to the couch so they could sit, “Peter, I…I was married, too. I married Tony, the man I left with. I found out shortly after we left that I was pregnant and well he insisted that we get married.”

“Neal, is…” Peter couldn’t finish speaking.

“No, Peter, he is Tony’s son. Tony ran a DNA test on him a few years back, just to be sure. I…slept with Tony the night of Adler’s big party. Adler had taken me off the birth control, so I knew there was a chance that I would get pregnant that night…I just couldn’t let it be Adler’s. I begged Tony, he thought I was just in need of comfort, so he relented. I never told him until I found out I was pregnant, he insisted that we get married, because he did not want his kid to be born without him in his life. His name is Josh; I needed you to know this, because he is the most important thing in my life. I was pretty screwed up after he was born, Peter. Honestly, I was messed up until about six months ago, when Tony made me enter therapy. I will understand if you don’t want to pursue a relationship with me,” Neal said quietly.

“Neal, sweetheart, look at me,” Peter lifted Neal chin so he was looking him in the eyes. “I told you, nothing you could tell me would change how I feel or what I want. I want you and if that means I get to be a step-parent to your kid, then that’s what I will do. I love you, Neal.”

“Yeah,” Neal said, eyes bright with unshed tears.

“Yeah, as long as you aren’t still married to him, that is,” Peter gave a nervous chuckle.

Neal shook his head, “No, we got divorces a year ago, but we are still friendly. He’s still my best friend even if we aren’t married anymore.”

Peter pulled Neal to him giving him a hug; rising from the couch he pulled Neal to his feet, “Come on, let’s go lay down for a while.”

Neal started to protest, but Peter said, “Neal, please let me hold you. I promise to take you home later, but I just want to feel you against me. I swear, no sex.”

Neal nodded his head in agreement and allowed Peter to lead him into the bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Neal woke to find Peter wrapped around him; he looked at the bedside clock and found they had been asleep for several hours. He knew he should get home, but it felt good to be held again. He decided to stay for just a bit longer with Peter behind him, but then his bladder decided to protest. He made to extract himself from Peter’s arms, but the man held him tighter. Neal nudged him with his elbow, saying his name quietly. That started to rouse the other man from dreamland.

“Neal, what’s wrong?”

“Needed to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Peter let him go, Neal quickly headed towards Peter’s bathroom to relieved himself. Just as he was finished washing his hands, he turned to see Peter watching him.

“I should get home, it’s late,” Neal told Peter.

Peter gave him a sad smile, “I’ll drive you. Neal,” Peter said, pulling Neal to him, “I meant it. I want you. No matter what. Don’t run away from me, please.”

“Peter, I need to take this slow. I want to try this with you, but I needed it to be at my pace, please.”

“We can take it as slow as you want, Neal. I just don’t want to lose you. Maybe we can try really dating.”

“Yeah, I’d like that. Saturday would be good,” Neal gave him a shy smile.

“Saturday it is, sweetheart.”

***********

Saturday came and Peter had driven to June’s to pick Neal up. Neal had wanted to take a cab or the subway, but Peter had objected to that plan. He wanted to meet Neal’s son; he figured the kid had a right to meet who ever his parent was dating. He could tell that Neal was nervous when he opened the door.

Peter entered the house; he leaned down and gave Neal a quick kiss on the cheek.

Neal started to grab his arm to pull him from the house, but Peter stopped him. “Sweetheart, what’s your hurry?”

“Mom, is he here yet?” Peter heard a young voice call out.

“Yes, he’s here.”

The voice in question came out into the entry way; apprising Peter as he walked towards him. Peter had the feeling he was about to get the shovel talk from a ten year old kid. The kid stuck his hand out towards Peter, “Joshua DiNozzo, so you want to date my mom.”

Peter extended his hand towards the kid, “Peter Burke, FBI.”

The kid pulled his hand back and rolled his eyes at him, “You’re here to take my mom out on a date, not arrest someone.”

“Josh,” Neal admonished.

“Sorry,” Josh said, with very little remorse.

Neal leaned down to kiss Josh goodbye. “I’ll see you later.”

“You have your phone on you,” Josh asked, but it came out more as a statement.

“Yes,” Neal confirmed.

“You have money in your wallet, just in case.”

Neal narrowed his eyes at his son, “Who told you to ask all these questions?”

“Um…Uncle Mozzie,” he said sheepishly.

Neal just sighed, “Josh, buddy, I’ll be fine. Peter won’t hurt me and I’ll be here when you get up in the morning, alright?”

“Yeah, okay. Love you,” Josh said.

“Love you, too, buddy,” Neal replied, leaving before Josh could start to interrogate Peter. When they got into Peter’s car, Neal started to apologize for Josh’s behavior, “I’m sorry about Josh, Peter. He just is a bit over protective of me.”

“Don’t be. It was actually kind of cute. He really loves you.”

“He’s preciouses,” Neal said.

“Yeah, that’s one word.”

Neal sighed, “He takes after his father. Honestly, if Tony had been here he would have been asking the same questions, only he probably would have threatened you with a weapon.”

Peter gave a nervous laugh, “Um…Neal, is your ex still in love with you?”

Neal sighed; he turned to look out the window, he wasn’t sure how to answer that question.

“Neal, are you still in love with him?” Peter asked reluctantly.

“What?” Neal whipped his head towards Peter.

“Look, Neal, I can’t do this if there is little hope that you will ever fall in love with me.”

Neal’s eyes widened at that, “Peter, yes I love Tony. He saved me and kept me safe, but I’m not in love with him; I never really was. That was our main issue with our marriage, he was in love with me, but I just couldn’t return the same love to him. I think he is trying to move on, now. You have to understand Peter, Tony will always be a part of my life; we share a son.”

“I know that, Neal; I just don’t want to be a third wheel.”

Neal grabbed Peter’s hand, kissing it, “You won’t be Peter, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> ***Warning***  
> There is a part in this chapter that might trigger readers who are sensitive to Non-con/rape. It is not non-con or rape, but it might still be a trigger so I just wanted to warn everyone.

Neal and Peter had been dating for several months before Neal finally consented to spend the night with him. He had made arrangements with Mozzie to stay with Josh for the night. Neal and Peter had made the agreement that it was just sleeping, no sex. He had told Peter that he wasn’t ready for that yet, but he didn’t mind the cuddling.

They left June’s to find a restaurant, unfortunately, they found one with Peter’s ex-wife in it. To Peter’s dismay Elizabeth and Neal hit it off right away. Peter spent his entire date with Neal, listening to his ex-wife and Neal plan an event that she had coming up. Elizabeth was an event planner and she was extremely popular; now that Neal was aware of this, he planned on utilizing her for his next gallery show.

“Neal, you don’t have to do that,” El said.

“I know that Elizabeth, but I want to. I love what you have told me so far and I think you would make a perfect fit to my shows. The last planner we had, used canned pate. It was horrible,” Neal said disgusted.

Peter just put his head in his hands hoping that dinner would end soon and he could take Neal back to his place and his bed.

El must have noticed, because all of a sudden, “Oh…look at the time. Here’s my phone number Neal. Call me when you are ready for your next show.”

“Thanks,” Neal replied, rising to give her a hug.

Peter did the same, “Still on for lunch next week?”

“Yes, I’ll call you will the arrangements. Bye, guys.”

Peter paid their bill and got Neal out of the restaurant before anyone else he knew could try to co-op his date. They made it to his place and Peter asked if Neal was tired, Neal just smiled at him. They ended up on the couch making out. Peter was sitting on the couch with Neal straddling his lap, kissing him. Just before Peter pushed too far, Neal pulled back, “Peter, I think we should get some sleep; it’s late.”

Peter looked at his watch, “Yes it is,” he said as he lifted Neal up forcing him to wrap his legs around Peter’s waist. He carried Neal into the bedroom; depositing him on the bed, he laid on top of Neal kissing him, causing Neal to moan. It felt so good to kiss Neal again; to be with Neal again. Peter could feel his pants tightening; he wanted to strip Neal naked, spread him out on the bed, roll him over and fuck him into the mattress. He reached down to Neal’s pants to begin undressing him, but Neal stopped him, “Peter, stop,” he panted.

Peter stopped, his hand part way down to Neal’s buckle; he took a sharp breath in, realizing what he was about to do. He jumped off the bed, dashed into his bathroom falling down in front of the toilet; taking deep shuddering breaths he tried to stop himself from vomiting. He felt Neal wrap his arms around him, “Peter, your shaking. What happened?”

“Neal…I…almost…” was all he could get out before he knew if he said anymore he would be vomiting in the toilet.

“Peter?” Neal questioned.

When he didn’t get an answer, he tried again, “Peter, are you sick?”

Peter nodded his head.

“Food poising?”

Peter shook his head. Neal decided to replay the events of a few moments ago in his head and then it hit him; Peter was upset because he thought he had gone too far and had almost raped him.

“Oh, Peter. Babe, come on, you need to calm down. I just wanted you to stop so I could tell you my triggers. We hadn’t talked about them yet and I know I should have brought them up sooner, but it’s not easy to talk about. I’m so sorry, Peter. I love you, Peter.”

Peter froze in Neal’s arms; he again tried to keep his breathing even and not to hyperventilate. Neal wrapped his arms tighter around the other man, trying to keep him from running away.

“Peter, please talk to me,” Neal begged.

Peter again took more deep breaths; finally regaining some of his composure, he turned around in Neal’s arms, burying his face in the younger man’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, Neal. I should have stopped sooner. I just…I…want you so much that I lost sight of what we had agreed. I’ll take you home,” Peter started to extract himself from the other man’s embrace.

Neal; however, would not have it. He held Peter tighter, kissing the top of his head, “Peter, listen to me. I love you, idiot. I wanted to make love with you, but I needed to tell you what might trigger a flashback. I haven’t had one in years, but I wanted to warn you. Do you understand?”

Peter shook his head to clear it, “Neal, I wanted to roll you over on your stomach and…” burying his face in Neal’s neck again, he couldn’t finish.

Neal sighed, “Babe, that is why I wanted to talk to you and Peter, you stopped when I asked you to. You are nothing like those other men, Peter Burke, you are a good man; you just got carried away, alright.”

“I’m so sorry, Neal.”

“Stop Peter. I accept your apology. How about we go to bed and talk in the morning.”

Peter nodded his head; he extracted himself from the younger man’s arms, climbing to his feet he held his hand out to help Neal off the floor. Holding Neal’s hand they made it to the bed; climbing in behind Neal, Peter wrapped himself around him, whispering apologies until they fell asleep.

*********

The next morning Neal awoke to find Peter still wrapped around him. He smiled to himself; he carefully extracted himself for the sleeping man. After finishing up his morning ritual, he headed to the kitchen to see if the other man had any breakfast food. Neal was pleased to find, eggs, sausage, cheese, tomatoes, and bread. He quickly set to work on making some omelets. He found Peter’s coffee and began a pot, while the omelets were cooking. He popped some bread into the toaster, found the butter and jam. Just as he was finishing up, Peter came into the kitchen.

“Neal, I’m…” Neal raised his hand to forestall another apology.

“Peter, let’s eat first and then we will sit down and have a nice discussion about last night,” Neal smiled at him to show he wasn’t upset over the previous evenings events.

Peter just nodded his head. The two men sat to eat their breakfast; neither saying a word, both consumed by their own thoughts. Once breakfast was eaten and the kitchen cleaned, Neal pulled Peter into the living room. They sat on the couch facing each other; Neal began the conversation, “Peter, I want you to listen to me. I don’t want you to talk until I’m done, just nod your head if you can do that.”

Peter nodded his head, “Good, now I’m not mad or upset about last night. I need you to know that I wanted you to make love to me, but I needed you to take it slow. I can’t stand to be on my stomach; being tied up is a no go. I don’t like anything tied around my head or stuffed into my mouth. I don’t mind giving blow jobs, but I have to be in control; I will probably freak out if you try to hold my head still. I don’t have a problem bottoming, just no sex toys. I think that is it.”

Peter looked at him with bright eyes from unshed tears in them, “Neal, I’m so sorry. I never meant to go that far last night.”

“Peter, it’s alright. The only thing that was holding me back from having sex was my need to know that you weren’t just looking for a one time deal. Also, I needed to know that this,” Neal waved his hand between them, “What we have is real and not some half remembered relationship that we both idealized. While you were kissing me, I started to think that maybe I needed to take a chance and let go of my fear of rejection.”

“Neal, I…” Peter held his hand up; leaving the couch he went into his room, returning with a small black box in his hand. “Neal, I know that it’s too soon to ask you to marry me, but I wanted you to have this as a symbol of my fidelity and everlasting love.”

Neal opened the box to find a ring with what must have been Peter’s FBI pin set into it. He looked up from it and just nodded his head as he was speechless. He cuddled next to Peter as the other man wrapped him in his arms, basking in the warmth and security of his lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter comes off sappy in parts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> I'm not sure about this chapter. I have spent two days on it and I think if I read it one more time I'll delete it and start all over, so I'm just going to post it.

Peter was more cautious after their, in his mind, disastrous night. He loved Neal, but he was walking on egg shells afraid he would do something stupid again. So instead of spending time alone with Neal, he started to insist that they do family outings and include Josh. At first Neal was grateful for this, because he did not want his son to think he was ignoring him, but after nearly four months with no alone time, Neal was about to put his foot down with Peter.

Pete had invited them to Central Park Zoo for a family outing. Neal and Josh had decided to meet Peter at the Zoo instead of him picking them up. Neal was keeping a close eye on Josh as they made their way towards the entrance. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elizabeth standing next to Peter. Recovering his composure, Neal continued on; reaching the other two he gave Elizabeth a kiss on the cheek and then kissed Peter on the lips.

“Josh, this is Elizabeth Burke, Peter’s ex-wife,” Neal introduced his son to her.

Josh tilted his head to appraise her, “Joshua DiNozzo,” he said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

She gave him a big smile, “Elizabeth Burke, like Neal said I’m Peter’s ex-wife.”

“Why are you here? I thought this was supposed to be a family thing.” he asked her.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him, but did not appear to be offended, just amused, “It is. Peter had mentioned that the three of you were all meeting here and I wanted to meet you. Peter is always talking about you. I must say you are very direct for someone your age.”

“My dad taught me that I only should mince words when necessary. This did not seem like a time for that, he also said that if people didn’t like me being straight forward they could all go to….”

He was cut off by Neal, “Joshua, your father did not tell you to say that.”

Josh turned towards his mother, swallowing at how upset and disappointed he looked, “Sorry, mom.” Josh turned back to Elizabeth, who for her part looked more amused than upset, “I apologize Ms. Elizabeth. What I said was uncalled for.”

She wanted to laugh at how formal this little ten year old was, but she refrained, “Apology accepted and why don’t you call me El.”

He gave her his biggest and most charming smile, “Okay, El,” taking her hand in his as tugged her towards the entrance. He wanted to like her, but he was afriad that she would try and take Peter away from them. He liked Peter, he made his mom happy and he had not been happy for as long as he could remember.

“That went well,” Peter commented dryly to Neal.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that he likes her,” Neal replied.

Peter grabbed Neal’s hand with the intention of following the other two, but Neal pulled him back towards him. Smiling at Neal, Peter gave him a real kiss, before breaking it and again trying to follow after the others.

“Peter,” Neal said in an exasperated tone.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Neal narrowed his eyes at him, “Don’t sweetheart me, Peter. I want some alone time with you and tonight after dinner, Mozzie is watching Josh for me. You and I are going to go to your apartment and discuss your avoidance of being alone with me.”

“Neal, I’m not avoiding being alone with you,” Peter tried to argue.

“Peter, we will discuss this later. Let’s catch up with El and Josh,” Neal said grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him behind him. Neal decided that he was going to hold Peter’s hand the entire afternoon; Neal had missed the closeness they shared and he wanted Peter to remember how good it felt to be near each other.

*********

Josh had not relinquished her hand for the entire time they were looking at the animals. El was beginning to think that Josh was trying to keep her away from the other two. Wanting to confirm this she waited until the two men went to get some food for them. She asked, “Josh, do you want to tell me what is on your mind?”

Josh looked at her trying to decide if he should ask, “You aren’t trying to take Peter away from u…mom, are you? Because Peter makes him really happy, and I just…I don’t want Peter to leave. Mom really likes him,” Josh said sheepishly.

El gave him a sad smile, “Honey, I wouldn’t do that. Peter and I had a chance, but we just couldn’t make it work. He and I are just really good friends,” she said as she gave him a one armed hug.

“I’m sorry, El. I just really like Peter; I don’t want him to leave.”

“Josh, sweetie, Peter adores you and Neal. If fact, that is all he can talk about when we have lunch together. Just because we didn’t work, doesn’t mean that he and your mom won’t work out.”

He looked at her, deciding that maybe he could trust her, “Mom and dad didn’t work out,” he said sadly.

“Oh, honey, I’m not sure why they couldn’t make things work,” she said with sadness in her voice.

“They are happier apart. They said that they didn’t love each other enough, but that they both loved me. I miss my dad,” he said snuggling close to her. He like her; she was pretty and she smelled nice. She was also very nice to him and tried to talk to him like he wasn’t a dumb kid.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Neal asked, as he and Peter returned with food.

“Yeah, I think he is just getting tired,” El said, deflecting Neal’s concern.

Neal looked at his watch, realizing the late hour, “Wow, I didn’t think we had been here this long. After we eat, maybe we should head home.”

“I’ll take you,” Peter volunteered.

“Thanks,” Neal said giving him a quick kiss.

******

That evening, Neal was sitting on Peter’s couch waiting for the other man to finish with the dishes from dinner. He was aware that Peter was taking longer than necessary to finish, but allowed the time for Peter to compose himself. Peter came out of the kitchen drying his hands on a towel not looking Neal in the eyes.

“Peter, come here,” Neal said. He reluctantly stepped closer to Neal and sat on the couch next to him. Neal placed his head on his lover’s shoulder; he decided to go for the direct approach with him.

“Peter, why are you avoiding being alone with me?”

“Neal, I’m not avoiding you,” Peter said defensively.

“Really? So, if I asked for you to take me to bed, you would?” Neal questioned.

“Neal, I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Damnit, Peter. I’m not broken. I can still have sex, I just have some limitations. You treating me like I’m glass, is driving me nuts. Tony never treated me like this,” Neal was nearly shouting at Peter.

“Don’t,” Peter growled at him.

“Don’t what Peter? Don’t tell you I’m not broken? Don’t tell you that you’re driving me nuts? Or don’t tell you about Tony?” Neal questioned. Peter was silent as he turned away from Neal, “Peter are you jealous of Tony?” He just nodded his head. “Peter, you have nothing to be jealous of,” Neal said as he tried to reach for him.

“Don’t I?” Peter snapped.

Neal just stared at him in shock.

“He would never do what I did. He’s perfect,” he said sullenly.

Neal laughed, “Peter, Tony is far from perfect. I can’t regret my time with Tony, Peter. He saved me, he protected me, he gave me my son, hell he even loved me, but he is not you. I’m in love with you, Peter. Stop trying to push me way over one stupid mistake that I’m not even mad about.”

“But that’s just it, Neal. You should be mad at me for it.”

“Why, Peter? I wanted to sleep with you. I was actually enjoying myself…I haven’t enjoyed sex in a very long time Peter.”

“But,”

“No, buts Peter. I want to spend time alone with you and that does include sex, Peter.”

“Neal, maybe it would be easier for me if you lead,” he said hesitantly.

“I can do that,” Neal said as he rose from the couch, pulling Peter with him towards the bedroom.

Neal started to kiss Peter, he tugged on his shirt to remove it from his pants. They had to stop kissing to get their cloths all the way off. Neal had Peter lay on his back on the bed; he grabbed the lube he knew Peter kept in his side drawer, popping the cap open and getting some on his fingers he began to stretch himself. He figured if Peter wanted him to lead, he would lead. He decided to put a show on for Peter; avoiding his prostate, Neal worked in three fingers stretching himself as he did. He could see Peter fighting his desire to touch him. Neal leaned down and started to lick Peter’s dick, making Peter groan as he did. He spent some time licking and sucking on Peter’s dick, while he worked to stretch himself open for Peter.

When Peter couldn’t take it anymore he said, “Neal, you’re killing me here.”

Neal decided to take pity on him; he removed his fingers and straddled Peter, slicking Peter up and holding him steady as he began to rock back and forth, working Peter’s cock into him. Peter was fighting his desire to thrust up into Neal; deciding to encourage him, Neal tightened his muscles making Peter lose control and thrust up hard into him.

“Yes,” Neal shouted, grateful that they were at Peter’s and they didn’t need to be quiet.

“You like that,” Peter said as he did it again, getting Neal to shout again.

“More…harder,” Neal cried out.

Peter started a rhythm of thrusting up as Neal pushed down; Peter, though wasn’t able to get as much movement as he wanted, so as soon as Neal pushed down, Peter flipped them so Neal was on his back under him. He grinned down at him, thrusting into Neal as he did, “Is this what you want, sweetheart?”

“Yes, so full…more Peter, please.”

Peter leaned over kissing Neal, leaving the other man breathless. Peter could feel that he was close, but he wanted Neal to cum first, so he started to move faster and faster; Neal came just as Peter was pushing into him, causing his muscles to contract around Peter pushing him over the edge. Peter came with Neal’s name on his lips.

Careful to not hurt his lover as he extracted himself from him, Peter quickly grabbed the towel that he had left on the floor from his earlier shower and wiped them both down, before spooning behind Neal and pulling the covers over them.

“I didn’t break, Peter. No more running from me, okay.”

“No more running from you, goodnight, sweetheart.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Peter looked at his watch, if Jones didn’t get there soon to relieve him, he would be late to Neal’s show. They had been doing surveillance on suspected forger, but so far they hadn’t gotten any useful evidence to merit getting a warrant. He looked at his watch again, Jones was now almost ten minutes late; Neal was going to kill him if he was late.

Peter grabbed his phone, placing a call to see where Jones was, but before he could hit the call button, the door to the surveillance van opened. Jones entered the vehicle, “Sorry, I’m late. Got caught in traffic,” he apologized.

“Not a problem,” Peter smiled at him; no one at work was aware that Peter was dating Neal. He had been careful to keep it quiet as much as possible, at least until he was sure things were going to work. “I’ve got to run; see you tomorrow.”

Peter checked his watch again to make sure of the time, “Shit,” he exclaimed; he did not have time to run home and take a shower, he was just lucky that he had his good suit in the back of his car. He had picked it up at the cleaners earlier in the day; he would just have to put it on when he got to the gallery.

******

Neal looked at his watch, again, “Where the hell is Peter,” he muttered to himself.

“You know they say that one of the signs you are going crazy is talking to oneself,” the familiar voice said behind him.

“Peter,” he said rather too loudly. He walked to his lover and tilting his head up he gave him a quick kiss. “Yuck, did you eat deviled ham for lunch, again,” he said glaring at the other man.

Peter ducked his head, he rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry, but it really is my favorite and there is nothing wrong with it,” he said defensively.

“Well, I certainly hope you have a tooth brush with you, because you are not kissing me until you brush,” he returned emphatically.

“What did you do this time, Peter?” El asked as she came up to them.

“Ate a deviled ham sandwich for lunch. I’ll go find my tooth brush I keep in the car. Be back in a few.” He could hear El snickering behind him as he walked away.

He returned about fifteen minutes later, to find Neal pacing back and forth, talking on his phone. As he approached, he could tell the conversation was getting pretty heated, “Tony, you promised him… No, Tony. You told me that we would see you and now you call to tell me that you have to work a case and you don’t know when you will be able to make it…Tony he is your son and he is more important than any job…Don’t give me that shit…I know how…fine…yeah…bye,” Peter was sure that if he could Neal would have slammed his phone down just to prove how mad he was.

Peter walked up to Neal and wrapped his arms around him, “Tony’s not making it this weekend; I take it.”

“Yeah, some case came up and his team caught it. Josh is going to be so disappointed,” Neal said leaning into his lover absorbing his warmth and comfort.

“Why don’t I take the two of you out of the city for the weekend? I’ll make reservations somewhere and we can go have some fun,” Peter smiled at Neal.

“You would do that?”

“For you sweetheart, I would do anything,” Peter told hm.

“Thank you,” Neal replied.

*******

Neal was excited, but trying to hide it. He and Tony had never really taken and trips or vacations, so this was really his first one. Peter had made reservations at a lodge in the Catskills Mountains for the three of them, he had even taken off early on Friday afternoon so they would have all day Saturday to enjoy themselves. He noticed that Josh seemed to be withdrawn since he had talked to Tony the night before. Neal figured that Tony knew where they were going even if Neal hadn’t told him; Josh never kept things from his father. He tried to get Josh to talk to him, but Peter told him to let it go for now.

The drive to the lodge was only a few hours, so by the time they got there it was still fairly early. He was shocked when he found out that Peter had reserved a cabin with two bedrooms and that it had an eat-in kitchen.

“Peter, this is too much; we are only here until Sunday.”

“Well, I sort of planned this for a bit longer than just Sunday. I thought we could stay for a few extra days, if you want.”

Neal looked to Josh, who for the first time in several days looked excited, “Alright, but how in the world did you get a cabin at this time of year, because I know that you could not have gotten that lucky.”

“Someone at work had the reservation originally, but something came up and they couldn’t make it; it just happened to be perfect timing, sweetheart.”

“I’m hungry, mom,” Josh said.

Without a word, Peter grabbed Neal’s hand, threading their fingers together he pulled him and Josh out of the cabin towards the restaurant that was at the lodge.

******

The next morning Josh wanted to take a hike, but Neal not exactly the outdoors type preferred to sketch, so Peter offered to take Josh instead. He figured it would be a great chance for him to talk to the kid and bond with him some more. Peter liked Josh and since he had insisted on including him into some of their dates the kid had warmed up to him some.

They had been hiking for about thirty minutes when Peter decided to broach the subject of Josh’s dad.

“Hey, buddy, does your dad know about me?”

Josh stopped and turned to look at him, “Yeah, he kind of got me to tell him, but he’s fine with it, as long as, you don’t hurt us,” the kid said honestly.

He smiled at the kid, “I’d never do that Josh, I love your mom, very much. I know that you were upset that your dad couldn’t make it this weekend.”

“Yeah, this is the first one he has missed.”

“Hey, look sometimes things like that happen. Crime does not take a holiday, just because we want it to.”

Josh looked at Peter, “Yeah, dad said that if he had made an official time off requested he wouldn’t have had to stay, but it was just supposed to be his weekend off. The case was important and he couldn’t just leave, even if he wanted to. He told me that it was about his responsibility to his job and that sometimes as adults we have to do things we don’t want to, to support our families. I think he was trying to teach me a lesson, but it still sucks,” he finished with a pout.

“Yeah, it does.”

“He did say that he had vacation time put in so he could take me to do something fun in a month, before school starts back, but I bet it won’t be hiking.”

“Why do you say that?”

Josh just gave him a look and rolled his eyes, “Well if you haven’t noticed it, mom is not much of an outdoors person and neither is dad. I don’t think either of them will ever take me camping, hiking or fishing even if I asked, because they don’t know how.”

“Well, maybe I could take you to do those things.”

“Really, you would do that,” Josh said excitedly.

“It’d be fun and we could drag your mom with us,” Peter snickered.

Josh giggled at that, too.

******

That night, in bed with Peter spooned behind Neal, he brought up the subject of Josh, “I hope you don’t mind, but I had a chat with Josh about his dad and missing the weekend.”

“Oh, well, I’m guessing from his attitude change this afternoon, it went well. What did he tell you?”

“Just that his dad told him he would have come, but he had a responsibility to his job. He also said that his dad has plans to take him to do something fun in about a month. He also mentioned that he would like to go camping and fishing.”

“Responsibility to his job, he has a responsibility to his son,” Neal said heatedly.

“Hey, now that isn’t fair to Tony. For as long as we have been together, he has not missed a weekend with Josh. As a federal agent, sometimes things come up and you have to cancel things, but he does call him every night he can and he sees him as often too. Cut him some slack, Neal.”

“It’s not like he needs the money,” Neal muttered.

Peter narrowed his eyes at his lover, “Neal, what is really going on? What are you upset about?”

Neal didn’t say anything, so Peter rolled him onto his back and looked down at him, “Neal, what is going one,” he asked again. Neal turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Peter. Peter tried again, “Neal, are you upset that Tony didn’t come? Are you mad because he didn’t come see Josh or you? Are you in love with him?”

“What?” Neal practically gave himself whiplash turning his head so fast.

“You heard me, Neal,” the knot in Peter’s stomach that had developed, tightened more.

“No, Peter. I love you. I’m just upset on Josh’s behalf,” Neal said desperately, trying to fix the situation.

“Really?” he questioned.

Neal sighed, he really didn’t know why he was so upset, “I’m not sure what’s wrong, Peter. I’m happy with you and I love you.”

“Did Tony say something else to you?”

“No, but I’ve known him a long time and I think he might be seeing someone or he wants to see someone. Why that is bothering me, I have no idea.”

“Sweetheart, I get it. The first time El had a date after we divorced, I was angry at her. It took me time to realize that I hadn’t let go like I thought. Neal, you have to let Tony have his own life; you are happy, so let him be, too.”

“God, Peter, I want him too, but I guess I’m worried that if he finds someone new he will forget about us. And that sounds so petty and mean.”

”Neal, I think that you need to realize that Tony will always be in your life. He will never forget your or his son, but he is not your partner anymore, that’s my job. I’m the one you need to call when things are bad; I’ll come running when you need a hug or to talk. Your mine, Neal, and I’m yours. You have my heart and always will.”

Neal smiled at Peter, “You really are a bit of a sap, aren’t you. You’re right Peter. I just know I can trust that Tony will come. I now have to believe that you will.”

“Always, sweetheart, always.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> ***Warning***  
> Sap. There is about 1,000 gallons of syrup in this chapter.

Peter picked up his phone to call El; he hoped that she could help, “Hey, El.”

“Hi, Peter. What’s up?”

“I need some help picking something out for Neal,” he said.

“Okay, is it for his birthday?”

“No, I…um want to propose to him.”

“Wow, Peter that’s great. So you want help picking out a ring. You do know that he isn’t a woman and probably won’t want anything flashy.”

“Yes, El, I know he is a man. I’m thinking something that would suit him. I just don’t know what.”

“Well, I have a contact who might be able to help. Let me call him and see if I can set up a meeting.”

“Thanks, El.”

******

A week later Peter was pocketing the perfect ring for Neal. It was a vintage ring with an Art Deco scroll work pattern on it. He couldn’t wait to ask Neal, he had the whole evening planned; he had dinner reservations at Neal’s favorite restaurant and Mozzie was supposed to watch Josh all night. Peter was headed over to Neal’s to pick him up when his phone rang, “Burke,” he said.

“Peter.”

“Neal, hey, I’m just on my way to get you.”

“I have to cancel Peter, Josh has some stomach bug and I can’t leave him.”

“Oh, I understand,” Peter said trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“I would invite you over, but I don’t want you to catch it. Can we reschedule for when he is better.”

“Of course, I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Peter, he won’t be better by tomorrow.”

“I know, but I want to hear your voice, sweetheart.”

Neal chuckled, “You are such a sap, but I love you anyway.”

“Love you, too.”

*****

Unfortunately, for the couple, their cancelled date didn’t happen for another four weeks. First, after Josh got better, Neal came down with the same thing and he was sick for almost two weeks with it. Then, Peter caught a case that had him working nearly non-stop for almost three weeks. They had barely seen each other for the past month. Peter was looking forward to some alone time with Neal. He still had the ring, but he wanted to have the whole romantic proposal, and the restaurant that he had booked previously was unavailable, so he decided to postpone it until he could arranged for a more appropriate romantic setting. Peter had other news to discuss with Neal first before he proposed.   

He heard his door open and Neal call to him; he left the kitchen to find Neal on his couch already. Peter hadn’t had a chance to see Neal in nearly three weeks, so when he saw a very pale Neal sitting there, he was shocked. He was by the other man’s side before he realized it and pulling him to him, “Neal, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

The younger man buried his face in Peter’s shoulder crying silently, he only knew he was crying because of the dampness on his shirt. Peter tried again, “Neal, talk to me, you’re scaring me.”

Neal lifted his head and looked at Peter with red puffy eyes, “I’m so sorry, Peter. I don’t know how it happened; you will not have see me again if you don’t want to. I’ll understand. ”

The knot that had formed in his stomach tightened at the other man’s words, “Sweetheart, there is nothing you could do that would make me want to push you away. Please, tell me what is wrong.”

Neal took a deep breath, he seemed to be trying to compose himself enough to tell Peter, “I’m pregnant. I don’t know how it happened, because it shouldn’t have.”

Peter was not sure why the younger man was so upset by this news; he turned towards him trying to keep his voice steady, but fear still laced it, “Neal, do you not want to keep the baby?”

Neal, who had been looking down at his lap, shot his head up to look at Peter, “Of course, I want the baby; I would never do that, Peter.”

“It’s mine right?”

“Of course, it is, Peter. I would never cheat.”

“Neal, I don’t understand the problem then. Why would I not want you around anymore? You’re carrying my child.”

Neal got up and started to pace, “Because, we never talked about kids, Peter. I don’t even know if you want kids. I don’t want to force you into this,” he could see Neal swallow, “I did that once and I still feel horrible about it.”

Peter rose from his seat, he step in front of the other man, stopping his pacing. Assuring himself that the other man was looking him in the face, “Neal, I would love to have a baby with you. This,” he said, reaching down and placing his hand over Neal’s still flat belly, “makes what I was going to ask you all the easier.”

Neal scrunched up his face in confusion; Peter wanted to laugh, but instead kissed him.

“Neal, wait right here. I need to go get something.”

Neal just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Peter quickly left the room to find the box that he had placed in his dresser; finding it he returned to Neal’s side. Holding the box open to show Neal what was in it, he said, “Neal Caffrey, you have had my heart for so many years I don’t remember the last time you were not in it. You will have my love, trust, faith, loyalty, and fidelity till the day I die. I promise to be your protector, your lover, and your partner in everything that you do. I promise to cherish you and love you and your son as though he were my own. I have wanted to do this since the first moment I saw you in that conference room; will you marry me?”

The smile that graced Neal’s face could have out shined the sun, “You are such a romantic sap, Peter Burke; yes I will marry you.”

******

It wasn’t until later that evening, in bed, that Peter remember his other news he needed to discuss with Neal.

“Sweetheart, I have some other news to tell you.”

“What is it, Peter?”

“Well, I was offered a promotion a few weeks ago.”

“That’s great Peter.”

“Well, it comes with a transfer, so we would have to move.”

“Where?” Neal asked.

“D.C.”

Neal’s eyes widened, “Peter that would be great. Josh could see Tony more often and since I won’t be painting for a while, I could find a job or go back to school.”

Peter’s face scrunched up in confusion, “Neal, you don’t have to stop painting. Besides I can support us.”

Neal smiled at Peter, “You’re sweet Peter, but I work in oils mostly and it’s not the best thing while pregnant. I could switch to water colors, but I really don’t want to do all the precautions that are necessary, so I’ll probably stick to just sketching.”

“Oh, but Neal we can live off of what I make, besides I’ll get a raise and I don’t have any alimony owed to El.”

“It’s not about the money, Peter. Tony sends plenty of it for Josh and my care. Of course, he will probably stop sending it to me, but he will keep sending it for Josh.”

“Tony is still paying you alimony?” Peter asked.

“It wasn’t court ordered or anything. He just insisted that he would continue to take care of us, even after my work started to sell. In fact, a quarter of my income from the sale of my work goes into a trust fund account for Josh.; I’ll probably do the same thing for this baby,” Neal said with a shrug.

“Then why do you want to get a job?”

“It’s more about something to do. I actually think that I would prefer to go back to school and get my PhD, that way if my work stops selling, I’ll still have something to fall back on.”

“Neal, you don’t have…” Peter started to say, but Neal stopped him from continuing.

“Peter, it’s not that I think you can’t provide for us. It’s more about my own sense of security; it’s a holdover from Tony. After we ran, he insisted that we use our brains to do something with our lives. He never wanted us to fall back on our past occupation to survive. We had plenty of money after we ran; I’m not certain how, but Tony had an account that had enough money in it to support us through school, even after Josh was born. I know that there was more in it than he told me about, but I never questioned him on it. I think he told me that there was only so much because he feared things would end up revolving around money. He grew up rich, but it never gave his family happiness. I think that was what he wanted for us. I won’t go back to that life Peter and I won’t let my children have to live it either.”

Peter kissed him gently, “If going back to school gives you security and a purpose, than go ahead and do it sweetheart. I don’t want you to ever have to go back to that life either, I love you too much for that.”

“Love you, too,” he said around a yawn.

“Get some sleep, Neal.”

“Night, Peter,” he said as he drifted off to sleep in his lover’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Neal picked up his phone to call Tony; he knew that he should probably wait until he go off of work, but he was afraid he would lose his nerve if he didn’t do it now.

“DiNozzo.”

“Tony,” Neal said.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Um…do you have time to talk?” he hoped that he did.

“Just for a few.”

“Okay, I’ll make it quick. I’ve been seeing someone, his name is Peter Burke. I know you’ll want to do a background check on him,” Neal rolled his eyes as he thought of his overprotective ex.

“Neal, I already know that he’s FBI. Josh told me shortly after you started to date him. I’m not jealous; I’m happy for you as long as he treats you right,” Tony said quietly.

“Oh, well that was easier than I thought. Actually, I have more news. Peter was offered a position in D.C. and he wants to take it. He asked me to go with him, I said yes.”

“That’s great Neal. What about your career?”

“I can paint any place. June said that I can still have access to the loft any time I need it for a show here. Moz plans on staying on as my manager, so he will be able to keep booking gallery showings. Right now, I need to get some more painted before I have another show,” Neal knew it was half the truth, but he really wanted to tell Tony the rest of his news in person.

“That’s really great Neal. Look, I…ow…bye,” Neal looked down at his phone, shrugging he figured that either Tony would call him back when he could or he would call the other man back at some point. He felt strong arms wrap around him from behind, nuzzling his neck he could smell Peter’s aftershave, making him feel even more secure.

“That was a short conversation. How did he take it?”

“Surprisingly well. He said that Josh already told him about you and that he was happy for me. Mmmm, that feels good. What was I saying?” Neal said, losing his train of thought at Peter’s ministrations.

The other man chuckled, “Nothing, sweetheart. Come on, let’s go back to bed and I’ll make you feel even better,” he said as he lowered his hand to Neal’s dick and giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh, yes, please,” Neal moaned.

“Bed and naked would be good,” Peter said as he pulled the other man into his bedroom. He striped Neal and then himself. Climbing onto the bed he started to kiss his lover; pulling back to look into the other man’s lust blown eyes, “What do you want, sweetheart?”

“You,” was his answer.

“Well,” he said as he reached down to palm the other man; cupping his balls and rolling them gently, “you have me.” He reached behind Neal’s balls to his entrance, just circling it with his finger. The other man tried to push himself on to Peter’s finger, but Peter just kept gently circling it and brining his hand back up to reverse the process. Deciding that Neal needed more; Peter began to suck gently on his nipples bringing them to hard points and laving them with his tongue. He found the lube and coated one finger with it, reaching behind Neal and rubbing his hole again, but this time when the other man push down, Peter allowed himself to penetrate him. Peter let his lover fuck himself on his finger until he started to beg for more. Peter added a second finger to the process, all the while sucking on Neal’s nipples and ignoring his hard dick.

“Peter, more. Not enough.”

Peter didn’t stop his ministrations, but did add a third finger to the mix and stretch Neal as he pulled back on his upward motion.

“Peter, I need to cum, so bad. Please,” Neal begged.

Instead of answering the other man, Peter continued to suck and lave on his nipples, never missing a beat with his fingers. Knowing that Neal was nearing his breaking point; Peter carefully slicked himself up and removing his fingers from Neal he entered his lover in one painstakingly slow movement, causing the other man to shiver at the feeling.

“Is this what you wanted?”

“More….oooh,” Neal moaned.

Peter pulled Neal up so he was practically sitting in his lap, making the penetration even deeper.

Neal moaned again, but no words were heard. He was practically bouncing on Peter’s dick, while Peter continued to suck and lave the other man’s nipples, enjoying the texture of them against his tongue. He continued to torture his lover, until he felt himself close; deciding to bring Neal off first he gently bit down on the nipple in his mouth, knowing that this would make the other man cum, and cum he did, all over himself and Peter. It wasn’t enough to bring Peter off, so he gently laid him down and began to thrust in to his partner erratically, finally coming with Neal’s name on his lips.

****

Neal was warm and safe wrapped up in the strong arms holding him; he pushed back into the warmth and comfort feeling Peter’s hand slip down to his belly and cover it, even in his sleep, Peter was protective of him and their unborn child. He basked in the feelings he was experiencing; he was so happy that Peter still wanted them, it had been a worry for him as he didn’t want to make the other man feel trapped into marrying him or staying with him because of the baby. He had done that once and he regretted the hurt he caused Tony. Suddenly, he felt Peter’s hand move lower to fondle him, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Just waking up. I don’t want you to leave; I want you here all the time now, Neal.”

Neal sighed, “Peter, I have Josh to worry about and you only have a one bedroom.”

Peter held him tighter, “Then I’ll move in with you, until we move to D.C.”

“Peter…”

“No, Neal. I need to be close to you. You need to be near Josh and I need you, if I move in with you at least we can be together at night. I don’t think I can be away from you now.”

“All right, Peter, but we have to talk to Josh first about this. He will have to share space with us, too. If we do this, than we can’t have sex there, Peter.”

“Neal,” the other man started but was cut off by his lover.

“No, Peter. Until we have a place that has actual bedrooms, I’m not having sex with you.”

“Alright, Neal. I’ll put this place on the market, but we can still use it if we want some alone time, okay.”

“That sound good. I guess we need to discuss living arrangement in D.C.”

“Yeah, actually I was thinking of finding a house outside of D.C.”

“Really, that…I actually have never lived in a house, well not ones I want to think about. Tony and I have always lived in apartments.”

“Neal, you live in house right now.”

“June’s doesn’t count since I live in the loft apartment,” Neal stuck his tongue out at Peter.

Peter narrowed his eyes at his fiancé as he started to tickle him. Neal was in fits of giggles by the time Peter was done.

“You have a cute giggle,” Peter said.

“I do not giggle, Peter,” Neal said emphatically.

“Whatever you say sweetheart. If I sell my apartment we could have a nice down payment.”

“I have some money saved from my sales we could use. That way we could get a nice house with room for me to have an art studio in it,” Neal said shyly.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Peter smiled at his fiancé.

“I’ll contact a real estate agent in the area tomorrow and see what kind house they can come up with. How much do you think we have to work with as a down payment?”

“Well, I can probably put a few hundred thousand down.”

Neal blinked at him, “How did you pay for this place, Peter?”

“When El and I split, she wanted the house so she had to buy me out of our equity that was in it. We had bought it at a low price and it was worth way more. I took the money and reinvested it to this place.”

“Well, that should give us a nice down payment,” Neal said, thinking of all the money that Tony had sent him the last few years that he hadn’t needed to use; June only charged him a small rent and their food bill wasn’t high, so he had set aside the money in case of emergencies. He could have bought his own apartment in New York, but he really liked June’s place.

“Neal, how much do you have?”

Neal grimaced, “I could probably put in a couple hundred, too.”

Peter’s eyes widened at that, “Just from your art work?”

“No, not all of it. Tony sent us more than we could use, so I have been putting it away; and before you ask, Tony won’t mind.”

“Alright, sweetheart. I’ll leave finding a place to live to you, but I reserve the right to object if I don’t like it.”

Neal smiled at him, “That’s fair.”

Giving Peter a kiss, Neal slipped out of bed and headed towards the bathroom; turning his head back to look at Peter, he winked.

Peter thought for a second and was out of bed and headed towards Neal and possible shower sex.

******

Things moved quickly after that; Neal had contacted a real estate agent and by the end of the first week, they had a list of nearly a dozen properties to look at. They agreed that they wanted to see the houses in person before deciding. Arrangements to travel down to the area to look at them with Josh, so he could also have a say in his new home. When Tony found out, he offered to let them use his apartment.

“Tony, we can’t stay with you; that might be a bit uncomfortable.”

Tony chuckled, “Neal, I barely stay there. I met someone and have been staying with them. I want you guys to meet him when you come down. I was actually planning on introducing him to Josh on my next visit.”

“Oh…that’s great Tony. I’m really happy for you,” Neal said with sincerity.

“Thanks. When are you coming down?”

“Next week.”

“I’ll get the place set for you. Oh, Neal…um…Jethro doesn’t know anything about our past. I told him that we met in college and got married after I found out you were pregnant. I know I need to tell him everything, but I just…fuck…I don’t want to lose him.”

“Tony, I get it. If Peter already did know, I probably wouldn’t have told him either. It’s hard.”

“How did he find out, Neal?”

Neal ducked his head in embarrassment, even though the other man could not see him, “He’s the guy that I was…um…well you know, before we ran.”

“Do you really love him, Neal?”

“Yes, Tony. I even took it slow; I wanted to make certain that I wasn’t following a false memory of love. I’m sorry, Tony.”

“Hey, why are you sorry?”

“I should have told you sooner, but I just wanted to prove to myself that I could do this on my own.”

Tony sighed, “Neal, you have no obligation to tell me anything, unless it affect our son.”

“Tony, you’re still my best friend.”

“I know, Neal. You’re mine, too. Look, I have to go. I’m supposed to have dinner with Jethro tonight. We’ll talk more when you come down, alright.”

“Yeah, I’ll text you when we leave, so you will know when to expect us. Bye.”

“Bye, Neal.”

After Neal hung up with Tony, he sent a quick text to Peter letting him know that the other man offered them his apartment for when they were down. He knew his fiancé would object, but he would pass on the offer anyway. He smiled to himself when he read Peter’s text: _I already booked a hotel room_. He figured that there would be some sort of Alpha male showdown when Tony and Peter finally met.

******

The next week, three weary travelers exited their car in an older neighborhood of Alexandrea, Virginia, to be greeted by two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I want to say thanks to all that have read it and left comments and Kudos. This is not the end of Peter and Neal's story though. They will now be integrated into Rough Surfaces. This also, does not mean I wouldn't look at writing smaller stories about these two in the future in this universe. 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks


End file.
